sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Spuke
A frequent poster on the "Clark and Stanley" forum game. Also a former member of LOTU. He is considered a spammer by many users. He is sensitive and is known for being mocked or hated by most of the Sporum, such as TyrannoFan, ghostofillusion, and the permabanned user SSJ3_Raditz. Spuke's History Spuke began his Sporum life by asking how to download a specific adventure. He continued to make posts and couldn't understand BBCode. Spuke slowly improved his grammar overtime. Perhaps the most famous thing about Spuke is his attitude. Spuke rarely understands other people's humor, and his jokes tend to be bad. When user SSJ3_Raditz jokingly created an idea called "Darkspore" (obviously Maxis made it, durr), Spuke immediately cried foul over the joke saying it wasn't his and he copied it off of Maxis. He immediately reported SSJ3_Raditz. Obviously, it earned a ton of one-stars. TyrannoFan replied, and tried to explain to him that it was a joke, insulting at one point. Later, Spuke replied to TyrannoFan with the message "YOU SUCK!reported", and TyrannoFan got an immediate 3-day ban. While Tyranno was still logged on, he quickly reported Spuke for being a hypocrite (reporting Tyranno because of an insult), with a small short argument. From here on, he developed a hate for TyrannoFan and SSJ3_Raditz. He even made a thread about "The Evils of Raditz" and said he was sending PMs containing trollings. Much later, Spuke made a thread about "minigames". Joefesok came and said that the ideas were horrible and that some of them were copied from others. Spuke responded by reporting him. Raditz promptly pointed out his hypocrisy comparing Spuke's reaction to joefesok's post to Spuke's reaction to Raditz's thread. Spuke responded by giving him a petty comeback and alerting him, too, leading to SSJ3_Raditz permaban. After what happened, pretty much everybody started disliking Spuke to reasons he could not comprehend. He was later added to the Sporum Wiki. The article was a simple three liner, until someone with an IP adress of changed everything (and signed it, he wrote t2hi2s3wa2d2ebyJ 3 _rz) and flamed Spuke at every corner of the article. Spuke has made numerous complaints in the Sporum Wiki HQ to Thomas1134 to "fix" his page, and was promptly refused. Often an argument ensued, in which he was mocked and ridiculed. Thomas later developed an irrational hatred of Spuke, siezing control of the wiki just so he could flame him. This resulted in an edit war, with coming back once, but ended with Thomas banning everyone involved, and then Thomas being unadminned and everyone he banned over the edit war unbanned. Spuke has recently apologized to some of his actions, specifically his flaming of flametitan, and has ceased some of the n00bishness, showing that he may be improving in his actions toward the Sporum. He has recently resorted to Pokemon roleplays such as "Pokemon Dungeons: The Dark Island". Personality As said above, Spuke is immature. He is widely considered to be a hypocrite, and at least in the past had an addiction of the Alert button and poor grammar. Apparently, Spuke still has contempt for Raditz and TyrannoFan, as seen in the Clark & Stanley forum game, even though his opinion toward Flametitan has improved.. One note about his grammar is his tendency not to put a space after punctuation marks. As a result,he types like this,and it makes Spuke easily recognizable. Another note is about his hypocrisy. In his Aquatic stage thread, he bumped the thread asking if it was dead after a month of no posts, where user CrazyShyness told him to stop bumping. Spuke said he didn't bump, despite his post being in plain sight. User flametitan pointed his hypocrisy once again, and Spuke pettily replied that he was a troll. He also likes to accuse people as something they aren't or aren't doing, just like how he frequently calls anybody he doesn't like a troll. Also, Spuke has a sense of humor vastly different from other people. When he makes jokes, they involve obscure memes or politically incorrect statements. He thinks he's funny. In his signature he wrote: "I like pokemonz! Mudkip is not the best,Palkia is!" which many users find more annoying, but others launch poke-fan arguments with over which one is their favorite. Just as many do not get his jokes, he does not get some jokes as well. Also, Spuke frequents the Clark and Stanley Game thread, where he may occasionally insult people he dislikes (see the links above). Possible Alt's? At a few points it seems like Spuke is actualy an alt of someone. No one has any clue who until recently down at the Spore Petition Thread. This was where it all happened. Drew was ranting on about how Spuke is making the section more and more frowned upon when suddenly, SPT frequenter '''Stuart98 '''said to Drew: Why are you talking about me like that? Everyone at the SPT was immediately aware that Spuke could be Stuart. Category:Sporum members